


Um dia de folga

by subarashiiashita



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eles são tão fofos Argh, F/M, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: Teresa odiava ficar doente. Detestava ter que ficar de repouso em casa, com dores e febre, enquanto o mundo acontecia lá fora.(uma continuação do episódio 04 da 7ª temporada, na qual a Lisbon pega a gripe do Jane e ele passa o resto do dia cuidando dela)
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Um dia de folga

**Author's Note:**

> Oie!  
> Essa fic é resultado de dois acontecimentos: uma sessão comentada de The Mentalist, onde eu e o Fushigikage reassistimos juntos o quarto episódio da sétima temporada (Black Market, aquele episódio onde o Jane fica destruído de gripe e faz a Lisbon fingir ser vidente na exposição de pedras preciosas), e minha própria experiência, pois nesse momento estou enfiada em casa devido a uma suspeita de COVID na minha família (mas tá todo mundo de boa, embora eu e meu irmão estejamos com dores de cabeça bem chatas) e proibida de voltar ao trabalho até segunda ordem. Massa, sqn. O sonho que a Lisbon tem na história, aliás, é um sonho que eu costumava ter quando tinha que pegar ônibus por causa da faculdade - eu só não sonhei com o Alan, mas sim com meus próprios professores me passando pito. Trágico.  
> Espero que você se divirta lendo essa história assim como me diverti a escrevendo! Boa leitura! :D

Teresa olhou para o relógio. Estava há duas horas no ponto de ônibus e nada! Fazia tanto tempo que não usava transporte público.... Nem conseguia reconhecer as várias linhas que passavam por ali. Boston, Nova York, Las Vegas.... Que estranho, como alguém iria de Chicago até Las Vegas num ônibus daqueles?

Ela bufou, com a paciência esgotada. Já estava atrasada para a prova de História, e seu pai iria lhe matar. O ponto de ônibus estava cada vez mais cheio, e ela não conseguia enxergar direito os letreiros dos veículos que chegavam - Detroit, Springfield, Porto Alegre... _Porto o quê?_

\- Se você não tivesse levado tanto tempo para se vestir, nada disso teria acontecido, senhora Lisbon.

Teresa se virou, procurando a voz profunda e arrastada que acabara de se manifestar, e deu de cara com Alan Rickman - ou melhor, o professor Snape, com capa, cabelo sujo e tudo - ao seu lado, lançando-lhe um olhar de desdém. Chocada com a aparição, ela não conseguiu reagir; em sua cabeça, uma única frase ecoava.

_O que diabos está acontecendo aqui????_

\----

Despertou de súbito com o som do despertador.

A visão do teto de seu quarto fez com que o alívio a tomasse aos poucos. Estava em casa, não estava atrasada para nada e, melhor ainda, não precisava pegar ônibus nenhum. Mais tranquila, Teresa se virou para pegar o celular na mesinha de cabeceira; quando o fez, porém, uma pontada a atingiu bem no meio da testa.

 _Oh droga_ , pensou, enquanto percebia que sua garganta começava a incomodar. _Droga, droga._

Teresa fechou os olhos, pensando no que iria fazer. _Não, um resfriado não vai estragar meu dia._ Nem pensar. Ela levou mais alguns segundos para tomar coragem e enfim se levantou, decidida, indo até o banheiro e ignorando a sensação de que sua cabeça pesava uns duzentos quilos. Tomou um remédio para dor, pegou mais uns outros para depois e se arrumou da forma mais rápida que podia para o trabalho.

A viagem de carro, embora não tão longa, fora torturante. Cada buzinada parecia entrar dentro dos ouvidos de Teresa e cutuca-la com força, diretamente no cérebro. Quando enfim chegou ao escritório do FBI, a crise de espirros teve início; uma sequência de quatro, cinco, seis enquanto descia de seu automóvel. Dali, a curta caminhada até a entrada pareceu duas vezes mais demorada - ou seus passos estavam mais pesados?

Cumprimentou a todos que viu no caminho de forma automática, e mal pôde acreditar quando enfim conseguiu chegar em sua mesa no escritório. Sentou-se e fechou os olhos, tentando se recuperar da sensação de tontura que começava a surgir. _Droga, não, hoje não..._

\- Bom dia, Lisbon.... Nossa, você está mal.

Teresa abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Abbott, segurando uma pilha de papéis na mão direita. A ruga em sua testa e a sobrancelha direita arqueada não deixavam dúvidas: ele estava realmente preocupado. _Será que eu estou tão mal assim?,_ questionou-se ela, que automaticamente se endireitou na cadeira e deu um sorrisinho amarelo para seu superior.

\- Ah, isso não é nada. Eu dormi mal, só isso.

\- Você tem certeza? - replicou ele, não muito crédulo.

\- Claro que sim. Estou ótima!

Abbott, ainda com a testa enrugada, deixou a pilha de papeis na mesa. Não tirou os olhos de Teresa, como se tentasse descobrir o que ela realmente tinha de errado.

\- Bom, então acho que você pode dar conta da papelada do caso das joias. Mas se você ficar como o Jane estava há dois dias, vou te mandar para casa na mesma hora.

\- Está bem. Pode deixar comigo - respondeu ela, ainda com o sorriso amarelo.

Abbott assentiu com a cabeça, ainda desconfiado; mas saiu, a deixando a sós com os papéis. Ela suspirou, aliviada.

Teresa odiava ficar doente. Detestava ter que ficar de repouso em casa, com dores e febre, enquanto o mundo acontecia lá fora. Enquanto pudesse caminhar e fazer seu trabalho, o faria, mesmo que tivesse de conviver o dia todo com a dor de cabeça martelando suas têmporas. Por isso começou a ajeitar os papéis para revisa-los, torcendo para que o remédio fizesse efeito logo. Todavia, a leitura se mostrou muito cansativa, e sua cabeça parecia cada vez mais pesada... Era muito difícil manter seus olhos abertos.... Antes que a agente pudesse perceber, estava dormindo com o rosto enfiado em um memorando.

\----

\- Reese?

Teresa acordou com um susto. Levantou o rosto e deu de cara com Patrick, Cho e Abbott a observando, muito sérios.

\- Hein?

\- Você estava dormindo sentada, e sua cara está péssima. Você está mal, Lisbon?

\- Acho que ela está doente, Cho - completou Abbott - e não quer nos dizer.

\- Reese, você tem que ir para casa descansar um pouco - disse Patrick, colocando a mão em sua testa. - Você está queimando!

\- Jane, você leva Lisbon para casa, e cuida para que ela não coloque o nariz para fora. Cho, você pode ficar com as tarefas dela por hoje. E Lisbon...

Abbott se voltou para ela, que estava confusa observando a rápida troca de informações entre os três homens. _Parecia estar delegando tarefas em uma investigação_ , pensou Teresa.

\- Você fica descansando e só volta quando o médico disser que você pode voltar - terminou ele, num tom mais preocupado do que qualquer um que a agente já vira vindo dele. - Fique de olho nela, Jane.

\- Pode deixar comigo.

Enquanto Cho e Abbott se afastavam, Patrick lançou um olhar a Teresa, como se dissesse "Vamos logo, você ouviu". Derrotada, ela juntou suas coisas e se levantou, a contragosto.

\- A culpa é sua - resmungou ela, desanimada.

\- Concordo. Me desculpe. Vou fazer o melhor para compensar, está bem?

\- Acho bom.

\- Essa é a minha princesinha irritada - respondeu Patrick, dando um de seus sorrisos mais radiantes. Ele a envolveu com um dos braços e Teresa suspirou, mais uma vez. Definitivamente, não conseguia ficar muito tempo brava com Patrick.

\----

Teresa encolheu-se no sofá, ajeitando a coberta que envolvia seu corpo. Depois do banho quente, começava a sentir-se melhor. Logo pôde ouvir os passos de Patrick, trazendo duas canecas fumegantes.

\- Parece bom - comentou ela, a voz um pouco rouca. - Pena que não consigo sentir bem o cheiro.

\- Posso fazer de novo quando você melhorar.

\- Eu adoraria.

Não pôde evitar o sorriso quando Patrick depositou um beijo suave em sua testa. Enquanto ele se ajeitava ao seu lado no sofá, Teresa cobriu sua caneca com as mãos, absorvendo o calor do chá. Fechou os olhos, satisfeita.

\- Como você está, Reese?

\- A dor de cabeça diminuiu, mas.... A minha garganta está pior. - disse ela, chateada, e bebeu um gole do chá. - E meu corpo dói inteiro...

\- Coitadinha... Mas logo os remédios que você tomou vão fazer efeito.

Ela fez um sinal com a cabeça, concordando, e bebeu mais um pouco do chá. Estava com os olhos semicerrados, aproveitando a sensação agradável que o calor lhe causava.

\- Pelo menos sua febre diminuiu.

\- Verdade. Tenho cada pesadelo quando fico assim...

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Hoje mesmo sonhei que estava atrasada para a escola, e nenhum ônibus parava para mim.

Patrick fez uma careta, como se Teresa houvesse lhe contado o pior acontecimento possível. Ela terminou o chá e se esticou para tentar colocar a caneca na mesinha de centro, mas o namorado a interrompeu, pegando a caneca de suas mãos e a colocando lá ele mesmo.

\- Parece horrível. Me conte mais.

\- Sonhei que tinha uma prova de História, e estava duas horas atrasada. Os ônibus iam para todo lugar, menos para o que eu queria. Tinha até Las Vegas...

\- Nossa, Reese, imagino como você deve ter se sentido.

\- Foi horrível. E, para deixar tudo mais louco, ainda sonhei com o Alan Rickman, bom, não exatamente...

\- Com o Alan Rickman? Como assim?

Patrick não conseguiu conter um riso; estava se divertindo demais ouvindo Teresa. Ele se esticou mais uma vez, buscando o controle remoto da televisão.

\- Na verdade eu sonhei com o professor Snape. E ele estava me criticando por ter me atrasado.

\- Uau. Não sabia que você era fã de Harry Potter.

\- Não posso dizer que sou fã... Mas os filmes são divertidos. Enfim, quando tenho febre, tenho esses sonhos sem sentido.

Ela se aproximou de Patrick, encostando sua cabeça no ombro dele. Em resposta, o ex-vidente a puxou para mais perto, num abraço protetor.

\- O que você quer ver?

\- Não sei. Um filme bobo, uma série, até um desenho animado. O que me importa é ficar com você.

\- Assim você me derrete, Reese - emendou Patrick, com uma pontinha de orgulho. - Aqui. Está passando um dos filmes de Harry Potter, vou colocar em sua homenagem.

\- Seu bobo - respondeu ela, sonolenta, agarrando-se no braço esquerdo dele e unindo as mãos dos dois. - _Te amo, Patrick._

Ele levou alguns segundos para respondê-la, depois de lutar para encontrar o volume ideal. Quando virou seu rosto, encontrou Teresa dormindo profundamente, o rosto colado em seu ombro.

\- Bom desmaio, amor. Te amo - disse ele, divertido, e voltou sua atenção para Harry, que acabava de ser informado por Hagrid de que era um bruxo.


End file.
